Kiamat?
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Zhuge mengalami satu hari penuh pengalaman yang nista, mengerikan, sekaligus thriller. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Review!


Shishishi, Zhuge Liang tuh emang enak dinistain ya? Entah kenapa saya doyan ngeliat Zhuge jadi OOC –dibunuh Zhuge FC+Yue Ying- Dan maaf kalo yang 7 KN belum apdet, saya maleeesss!!! :p -hajared- Anyway, douzo~

Warning : Chara (khususnya Zhuge Liang) jadi super OOC, nista, abal, bahasa gado-gado, miss-typo, dkk. Don't like? Please back.

Summary : Zhuge mengalami satu hari penuh pengalaman yang nista, mengerikan, sekaligus thriller. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

Dynasty Warriors

©KOEI

Kiamat?

©Saya

* * *

Zhuge Liang segera tertidur pulas, kecapekan setelah KALAH perang di Chang Ban. Dengan memasang gaya zig-zag (lha?) ia pun mulai mendekur perlahan dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Zhuge Liang.. bangun.. bangun.. Elo dipanggil Tuan Liu Bei.." Sebuah suara serak yang tak merdu terdengar, menampik rasa kantuk Zhuge yang masih ada. Setelah ia bangun terlihat wajah penjaga neraka, eh, Wei Yan di depannya –author dibunuh Wei Yan-. "Hei.. Zhuge Liang! Bangun ngapa?! Males amat sih!!"gerutu Wei Yan seraya menaruh kembali gelas berisi air yang rencananya mau dipake buat ngebangunin Zhuge. Yang baru bangun cuma nyengir aja, lalu senyumnya pun lenyap. 'Barusan kayaknya si Wei Yan.. ngomongnya GAK GAGAP kayak Ajiz gagap lagi?!' Zhuge Liang menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok, mengetes ini nyata atau nggak. Wei Yan jawsdrop melihat perilaku Perdana Mentrinya yang rada sedeng itu.

"Ada apaan sih? Kenapa elo jedotin kepala ke tembok kayak ayam mabok?"tanya Wei Yan penasaran sambil berniat untuk memanggil Hua Tuo, dokter handal yang katanya bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit jiwa dan raga, untuk menyembuhkan ke-autisan Zhuge sedikit. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa itu bukan mimpi, Zhuge segera ngacir dari situ, membuat Wei Yan makin bingung. "Kenapa dah tuh orang?"

* * *

"Hiii!!! Zhao Yun! Zhao Yun! Help me!!"teriak Zhuge sambil menggedor pintu kamar Zhao Yun. Sang empunya kamar segera membukakan pintu dengan wajah ditekuk. "Iya.. iya.. rese amat kau bangunin orang pas lagi enak-enakan tidur.."katanya seraya menyuruh Zhuge masuk. Zhuge bernapas lega, yang kemudian diganti dengan jawsdrop.

Sekarang, ia melihat dinding kamar Zhao Yun penuh dengan poster CAO CAO. Ada yang lagi pose mikir, ada yang lagi (sok) main catur, ada yang gaya narsis, yah, pokoknya lengkap dah! Abang-abang yang suka jualan poster Naruto di depan SD lewat dah! Trus di atas tempat tidurnya ada kaos bergambar Cao Cao. Ada juga patung figur mungil bentuk Cao Cao. Apakah sekarang Zhao Yun sudah berubah haluan menjadi penggemar fanatik The Hero Of Chaos kita ini?

"Ga.. ga.. ga.."ucap Zhuge gak jelas, terlihat dari mulutnya keluar busa (untuk menambah efek lebay) . "Apaan sih?"tanya Zhao Yun sensi (Ih, PMS ya pak? –jitaked-) . "E.. elo berubah jadi fans Cao pangkat dua itu?!"ucap Zhuge setengah menjerit. "Iya."jawab Zhao Yun polos. Zhuge Liang histeris dan langsung mendobrak pintu untuk segera ngibrit keluar. "KIAMAT!!!"teriak Zhuge Liang. Zhao Yun cuma bengong dan bingung di kamarnya. Terlihat sebuah tanda tanya muncul di atas kepalanya.

* * *

"Hosh.. hosh.. Mengerikan.." Zhuge Liang ngos-ngosan dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah koridor di markas Shu. Di kejauhan, ia melihat Liu Bei, memunggunginya, sedang melatih beberapa prajurit baru. Rasa ngerinya langsung hilang. Zhuge tersenyum haru. 'Bangganya aku dengan tuanku sekarang..'pikirnya disertai efek 'cling-cling' saking terpesonanya. Namun, wajah ngeri prajurit yang dilatih tuannya itu membuatnya heran. Lalu, kemudian Liu Bei membalikkan tubuhnya, dan.. OMG!

Ya, mukanya masih muka Liu Bei yang biasa, rada-rada berkerut tanda penuaan –dikemplang-, juga dengan kuping caplang-nya itu. Namun, ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah itu adalah ekspresi SADIS. Spontan di benaknya muncul dua sosok bernama Hitler dan Nobunaga Oda, yang padahal tidak dikenal Zhuge Liang sendiri. "… HUWAAA!!" Zhuge segera ngacir dari TKP. Liu Bei (yang entah kenapa kesambet setan ato gimana) masih sibuk 'melatih' prajurit dengan sadis, sekarang ditambah ketawa-ketiwi ala psikopat.

* * *

Setelah nyasar ke markas Wei (author lupa nama daerahnya) ia segera masuk ke salah satu tenda tanpa permisi, dan ternyata tenda yang dimasukinya adalah tenda Sima Yi, rivalnya yang paling nyebelin sedunia. Apalagi Zhuge masuk ala preman gitu, masuk gak liat-liat ato ngasih salam dulu kek. 'Mampuslah gue, bye bye Yue Ying, semoga kau kelak mendapat pengganti yang lebih baik dariku, hiks…'ratap Zhuge pasrah. Namun, pemandangan yang ada di depannya membuat dia melupakan rasa takutnya dan gak bisa menahan ngakak. Sima Yi yang sekarang ada di depannya sedang memakai celemek serta menggunakan bandana apalah itu (itu lhoo.. yang suka dipake di komik2 kalo pas lagi adegan bersihin rumah..) dan memegang sebuah kemoceng. Sima Yi menyapa Zhuge dengan senyum ramah, "Ah! Lama tak bertemu, wahai temanku Kongming, untuk urusan apa kau ke sini?"

Zhuge pucat. Kalo elo-elo melihat Sima Yi tersenyum RAMAH ke Zhuge Liang, berarti pertanda bakal kiamat. Apalagi kalo Sima Yi sedang merapikan dan membersihkan kamar, lalu menyapa Zhuge dengan baik dan sopan. Itu berarti ambang kehancuran dunia untuk Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Tidak kok, gue hanya.. err… pengen liat liat! Iya, pengen 'say hello' aja! Jaaa!!"ujar Zhuge seraya meninggalkan Sima Yi. Kemudian, di jalan ia bertabrakan dengan Xiahou Dun. "Duh! Maaf banget ya Xiahou Dun, gue lagi agak capek nih.."ujar Zhuge dan kemudian dia menjerit tertahan melihat mata Xiahou Dun ada 3. Xiahou Dun jadi mirip.. Cyclops gitu.

"Huwaa!! Maafin gue!! Maafin!!"jerit Zhuge sambil bungkuk berkali-kali, kemudian kabur. Xiahou Dun cuman bisa menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "What the..?"desisnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan urusannya.

* * *

"Ada satu tempat yang belum gue datengin.. ada satu tempat.."gumam Zhuge sambil keringat dingin, "WUU!!!"

Nyampe di Jiang Dong, ia segera membobol pintu masuk dan menerobos masuk ke ruang makan kerajaan (jangan tiru di rumah ya anak-anak~) , dan kebetulan orang-orang Wu masih pada sarapan. Beberapa orang keselek, termasuk Sun Jian. Ia tadi keselek bajigur, dan akhirnya… langsung pass-out.

Zhuge Liang raut mukanya langsung berubah seperti baru saja mau bunuh diri. 'Mampus! Gue udah membunuh tuan besar di Wu sini!'pikirnya horror, berdiri gemetar di pojokkan. Yang lain menunda sarapan masing-masing dan mengelilingi jasad Sun Jian, membuat lingkaran. Sun Shang Xiang memeriksa denyut nadi bapaknya, sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Yaah.. udah mati.."

Setelah kompak menyerukan "Inalillahi", yang lain segera pergi, nafsu makan mereka mungkin mendadak ilang. "Tuan kita akhirnya meninggal juga.." "Semoga dosanya diampuni tuhan.." "May you rest in peace.." Dan celetukan-celetukan lainnya keluar dari bibir para prajurit. Zhuge bengong kayak kambing cengo. "O.. oi.. Tuan Sun Ce.. Gak pa pa tuh..? Kan gue yang.. gue yang.."tanya Zhuge lirih ke Sun Ce yang kebetulan masih di situ, menghabiskan teh-nya. "Ya udahlah, gak usah dipikiran, namanya juga manusia, pasti suatu saat bakal ditakdirkan mati."ujarnya, lalu menyibukkan dirinya kembali dengan sebuah buku tebal (O.o ?!) . Zhuge bernafas lega, lalu tercengang.

'Kenapa Sun Ce sekarang pake kacamata? Mana sambil baca buku setebel kamus lagi. Terus ngomongnya jadi logis dan berwibawa gitu, biasanya juga heboh?!'pikir Zhuge, dan kemudian ia makin mengkeret saat Sun Ce melotot tajam ke arahnya. "Kau ini, bisa tenang tidak sih? Sudah mengganggu orang, cuma diam saja lagi, membuang-buang waktu, dasar gak smart, gak hemat, blablablabla.."omel Sun Ce bak dosen yang menguliahi para mahasiswa. Zhuge tanpa pikir panjang segera mengambil langkah seribu dari situ.

Terlihat beberapa pemandangan yang tampak ganjil seperti Huang Gai yang mendadak awet muda, Zhou Yu yang menjadi cantik (itu mah dari dulu kalee.. –dipites Zhou Yu-) , Lu Xun yang marah-marah karena seorang prajurit menyalakan api unggun, Zhou Tai yang sibuk membaca Doraemon tanpa tengok kanan-kiri, pokoknya hal-hal impossible lainnya.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari Jiang Dong, lagi-lagi ia melihat pemandangan-pemandangan nista lainnya. Pertama, ia melihat Zhang Jiao sedang ceramah di masjid (ngibuull.. ngibuull..) . 'Tobat tuh orang!!!'pikir Zhuge ngeri, mempercepat langkahnya, menjauhi hal-hal aneh yang ia temui itu. Lalu kemudian ia bertemu Dong Zhuo yang sedang membagi-bagikan sembako ke rakyat miskin. "Hoi Zhuge, pa kabar?" Sapaan Dong Zhuo tidak digubris Zhuge, ia makin cepat melangkahkan kakinya. Yang lebih parah, ia melihat Lu Bu sedang membalut luka seekor rusa dengan penuh kasih sayang!! Di sebelahnya, kudanya, Red Hare, kini berubah warna jadi HIJAU dan di tubuhnya terdapat tulisan 'nü green tea'. Zhuge menjerit histeris, terus berlari menghindari pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata itu.

Lalu, mendadak ia sampai di tempat, ehmm.. acara pernikahan berlangsung. Ia melihat Yue Ying mengenakan gaun putih yang cantik, membuat Zhuge nge-ces. Namun yang membuatnya hampir pingsan adalah ketika melihat mempelai pria yang ada di atas podium. Dia Cao Cao.

Dan dunia pun menjadi gelap ketika Cao Cao mencium Yue Ying.

* * *

"Zhuge.. Zhuge.. Zhuge Liang.." Suara-suara itu membangunkannya. Ia melompat bangun. Di hadapannya kini seluruh jendral Shu duduk memandangnya cemas. Badannya gemetar, peluh bercucuran. "Astaga, sepertinya dia sakit. Zhao Yun, tolong panggilkan tabib."ucap Liu Bei, wajahnya kembali menjadi wajah yang baik dan murah hati, namun kentara sekali wajahnya diliputi kecemasan yang amat sangat.

"Err.. kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?"tanya Zhuge, sekarang dia sedang mencubit-cubit pipinya. 'Gilaaa!!! Horror banget tuh mimpi, kayak asli banget, sumpah!!!'

Ma Chao membuka mulut, "Tadi elo tiba-tiba teriak-teriak gak jelas kayak orang kesurupan pas tidur. Apalagi lo gak bangun-bangun.. Kami cemas, makanya kami semua ke sini." Zhuge sekarang betul-betul bernafas lega, lalu berganti pandangan haru ke teman-temannya. "Hiks.. prens, trims dah mengkhawatirkan gue.. I lop yu pull~"teriak Zhuge sambil memeluk orang yang paling dekat dengannya erat-erat, dalam kasus ini Guan Ping. Xing Cai mengirim beberapa death-glare mengerikan ke Zhuge Liang, namun Zhuge tetap cuek, sibuk memeluk satu-satu temannya yang ada di situ. Yue Ying yang baru dateng ke situ cengo melihat para jendral Shu saling peluk-pelukan seperti sedang acara keluarga. Sambil sweatdrop, ia berkata,

"Emang sekarang udah lebaran ya??"

~Owari~

* * *

Oh, Kongming, Kongming, kau memang menyenangkan kalo dibuat nista~ -evil grin- -hajared- RAMAIKAN FANDOM DW INDONESIA!! Nyahahahahaha~ Kaburr!!! –ngacir setelah ngeliat para chara yang dinistai datang sambil bawa senjata masing2-

Review,por favor?


End file.
